Star Wars: The Best of the Best
by rcmgamer218
Summary: Follow the life of Alpha ARC Commander Fang as he fights the Separatist forces during the Clone Wars, and makes a choice that will change his life and the fate of the Galaxy. Please read and review


Star Wars:

"_I am Alpha ARC Commander Fang, and I am the best of the best, one of the first one hundred ARC troopers created from Jango Fett's genome. I, along with my brothers, have been created to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic, and make sure that the law and order of the Senate is upheld and serve the Supreme Chancellor. This is the story of the greatest Alpha ARC ever bred, and my life during the Clone Wars and beyond." _

_Tipoca City, Kamino, Sixty-three days after the Battle of Geonosis_

"All soldiers, battle stations! Tipoca city is under attack! This is NOT a drill! Repeat; this is NOT a drill!" The intercom said, and Fang woke up from his stasis sleep for the first time in two months. He looked around and saw that his brothers were running all over the place to defend the city from the impending Separatist attack. Fang immediately ran to the Alpha ARC armory and put on his ARC Commander armor, equipped his wrist rockets,, mini-flamethrower, jetpack, DC-17 blaster pistol, grenades, two bandoliers, grenades, and grabbed his favorite weapon; a WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle with an under-barrel missile launcher. Fang then put the rifle on automatic and made his way to the storming outside and saw dozens of CIS landing craft heading towards the city. Two of the craft land on a platform close to Fang, so he ran over, with six other clone troopers, two of them ARC troopers, right behind him. He opened fire of the droids, and his blaster mowed through the first group, but he noticed that every one he destroyed, it was replaced by five more. He pumped the under-barrel rocket launcher and sent a rocket towards the group of droids, and turned the majority of them into scrap metal, but droids were still coming. Suddenly, ten droidekas appear in front of the clones, and aim their weapons at them, when suddenly their lifted in the air by the unknown force and the droids are thrown into Kamino's raging waters below the platform. Fang turns around and saw a female Togruta wearing robes with a lightsaber in her hand, and Fang put his weapon to his side and saluted the Jedi.

"Alpha ARC 99, Commander Fang, reporting for duty, sir!" Fang said, and the Togruta nodded.

"I am General Shaak Ti, Commander, we are going to cut our way through enemy lines, and I'd like you and the other Alpha ARC's to go into the main facility and protect clone children from any droids that make their way into the main facility." Shaak Ti ordered.

"Sir, we can serve better on the front lines; put the troopers in the facility to protect the trainees." Fang recommended, and Shaak Ti pondered over, while more droids marched towards the her and the soldiers. Fang aimed his weapon at the droids and opened fire, mowing through them again with his blaster, and once that wave was down, the droid transport lifted off and made their way back into space.

"Very well." Shaak Ti said, and Fang took off towards the next nearest platform and started attacking the droids, and the battle continued for a couple hours, and Fang had already destroyed hundreds of droids by himself. Fang ran into the main facility when he saw several clone children in a circle, and they looked scared as droids got closer to them. The droids aimed their weapons at the kids, and were about to fire, but a blue grenade landed next to the droids, and a blue burst deactivated the droids.

"You kids get to the barracks, NOW! And stay there until the droids are gone!" Fang ordered, and the children ran to their quarters and hid as Fang progressed through the facility, destroying any droids that made their way through. Another couple of hours passed before the droid forces started to retreat, and when he stepped outside, droids surrounded him, and Fang readied his weapon when the droids suddenly deactivated without him doing anything. He looked around for the possibility of an EMD grenade, but found nothing, and suddenly, General Ti's voice could be heard through Fang's comlink.

"The droid control centers have been destroyed! Kamino is safe!" The general said, and Fang regroup with the rest of the Alpha, and awaited further orders. After waiting for a hour, General Shaak Ti appeared before the one hundred troopers. "You men have preformed bravely today. You should be proud." Shaak Ti said, but the soldiers didn't show any emotion. "This is why you are to be shipped out to serve in the war immediately." Shaak Ti said, and the one hundred elite soldiers were given their deployment orders. Once it got to Fang, he was given the order to go to Arca Barracks on Coruscant and report to Master Arligan Zey as soon as he arrives. They saluted the general and left her to get to their ship.

_Arca Barracks, Coruscant, Sixty-five days after the Battle of Geonosis _

As soon as the Acclamator Fang was on landed on Coruscant, he immediately went to Arca Barracks and to General Zey's office. Once he walked into the office, he saw a middle-aged Jedi sitting behind a desk, and the ARC saluted him.

"Commander Fang, reporting for duty, sir!" Fang said, and Zey nodded.

"Welcome to Arca Barracks, Commander. Sit down, and we can get down to business." Zey said, and Fang sat down in the chair in front of Zey. "Now, I already have an assignment for you; you are to join Alpha-17 to the moon of Ohma-D'un, with General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker. You will be briefed once you arrive." Zey said, and Fang nodded and left the office and made his way to Kenobi's Acclamator. When he arrived at the ship, he saw General Kenobi and saluted him.

"You must be Commander Fang. I am General Kenobi, and this is Commander Skywalker. Come aboard, and you will meet the others that will be joining us on this mission. I am sure that you have already met Alpha-17." Obi-wan said, and Fang followed the two Jedi into the Acclamator. When they arrived in the hanger of the ship, Fang saw Alpha, along with a muscular, bald man, with a female Falleen next to him. "Commander, this is General Glaive, and his Commander Zule Xiss; they will be joining us to Ohma-D'un as well." Obi-wan said, and Fang saluted them. "We're going to this moon because Naboo has lost contact with a Gungan colony on the planet, and they believe Separatists are involved, and have asked us to investigate. As soon as we're close enough to the planet, we're going to take a gunship to the planets surface to avoid being detected if there _are_ Separatists." Obi-wan explained, and Fang nodded in understanding.

_A few hours later_

As soon as the Acclamator exited hyperspace, the four Jedi, two ARC's, and a few clone troopers entered a LAAT/i, and the gunship took off and flew towards Ohma-D'un. It took them a couple of hours to reach the planet, due the fact that the Acclamator exited hyperspace so far away from the moon.

"Generals, I'm going to have land a couple of hundred clicks away from the colony, to many trees in my way to get you close enough to the ground, and if I get too close to the colony, it may alert the Separatists of our presence." The pilot said as he brought the gunship closer to the planet.

"That's fine Oddball, just do your best to get us as close as possible." Obi-wan said, and the gunship landed in a small clearing outside of a nearby swamp, and the soldiers and Jedi jumped onto the ground and began walking through the swamp.

"Well isn't this just a paradise? Mud holes, slime pits, ugly trees; it's perfect, just _perfect._" One of the clone troopers said as he stepped into a hole filled swamp muck, causing his brothers to chuckle.

"Cut the chatter, troopers!" Fang ordered, and the clones immediately got quiet and continued wading through the swamp.

"Just how much farther are we from the colony? I want to cut down some droids!" Glaive said. And Obi-wan just shook his head, annoyed at the master's arrogance, and Alpha and the other clones were getting impatient with the quietness of the planet, but Fang waited and walked patiently and when nightfall hit, the Jedi decided to make camp for the night, and continue their way to the colony early the next morning.

"We need someone to stand guard for a few hours. Any volunteers?" Obi-wan asked, and Fang raised his hand. "Very well. Fang, after a few hours, you can wake Alpha up for guard duty, and then you can get some sleep yourself." Obi-wan said, and Fang nodded.

"Yes sir!" Fang said, and the clones and Jedi got out some bedrolls and went to sleep while Fang walked around the camp, keeping his eyes out for anyone or anything that may be a threat, feeling like someone was watching him.

Meanwhile, in the swamp, two figures look through micro-binoculars at the small group; one of them was wearing full body armor and had an assortment of weapons, the other wearing a black and gray outfit and had two lightsabers on her hips. She activated a comlink, and an old man appeared.

"Master, the Jedi are here, just as you predicted. Should I kill them now?" The woman asked, and the man shook his head.

"No Ventress. Wait until the Jedi reach the colony, and make sure the Super Battle Droids are ready." The man ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Ventress said, and the hologram disappeared. "Well, you heard the Count, contact the good doctor and tell him get the gas droids ready." Ventress told the armored bounty hunter, and he nodded and walked behind Ventress.

_The next morning _

Once the Jedi and clones were awake, they ate a quick rations breakfast and made their way to the colony.

"We'll be reaching the colony today, so get your weapons ready and expect anything." Obi-wan said, and everyone nodded. Three hours of walking passed, and the group finally reached the colony, but they were not expecting what they saw; piles of Gungan corpses, the bodies covered in sickening blisters and dried blood inside their mouths.

"By the Force…" Obi-wan said.

"This is horrible." Zule said in shock and disgust. "Why would the Separatists do this?"

"It just shows how much of a monster Dooku is. He'll pay for this!" Anakin said, and Fang and Alpha began exploring the colony, checking for any survivors or remaining Separatist forces. At the same time, Obi-wan examined the dead bodies to see what kind of chemical weapon was used, but he couldn't see any signs of the chemical weapons he was aware of.

"It's a new type of chemical weapon, one that may just affect Gungan's, but I can't be sure." Obi-wan said, and suddenly, a noise was heard and several Super Battle Droids appeared from the ground, but they weren't conventional Battle Droids; they had cylinders on their arms and surrounded the Jedi and clones, and they got ready for an interesting battle.

A/N: I realize this is a bad start to my story, but I promise you it'll get better as the story continues. And for those that have read the comics these battles are linked too, I apologize for any inaccuracy, for I have never read these comics, but I hope you'll like the story and continue reading, despite it's crappy start. And please review; they give me the ability to write and update faster when I know people like this story, and if I don't get any reviews, I'll either cancel the story completely or put it on HIATUS.


End file.
